Sophie the Otter
Summary After several largest and gigantic fleets of Eclipse-class Save-Ums stardestroyers attack both the Jewelpets' home galaxy and many major cities on Earth, killing millions of innocent civilians, Sophie the Otter assembles a team, which consists of her family, allies and friends, and leads them into space for the final showdown against the Save-Ums planet and its leaders. Using the USS Americana and millions of largest Japanese starships, they ascend into space in order to travel to Save-Ums Mega Fortress that is guarding the Save-Ums planet. The final battle against the last remnants of the Save-Ums race has arrived, but what challenges await our heroes? Plot The USS Americana and millions of Japanese starships are speeding through space. Everyone in it is struggling, even Dedede and Escargoon. They arrive at a vast distance between Nightmare's Fortress. While venturing through space, they meet up with an asteroid belt. The asteroids had no effect and keep bumping on the Halberd. When they get past, everyone goes to work. Which is Kawasaki is on the kitchen, Mabel and Samo are on the dining room, Yabui is in the clinic, and Kit Cosmos trains everyone in the exercise room. Dedede and Escargoon found the dining room and Dedede loves the smell. He sneaks up while Escargoon says not to. Dedede is comforted by the smell while Kawasaki accidentally puts his hot cooking in Dedede's hands. Kawasaki reports him to the others. Chief Bookem puts them in jail. Customer Service calls Dedede and orders Heavy Lobster to be launch into the Halberd. While Kit Cosmos and the others are jogging in the hallways, the capsule where the monster is on hits the hallway. Kit Cosmos call the others for help. Meta Knight sends Sword and Blade Knight with a bazooka and Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby with a remote that can close the hatches. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby meet up with Heavy Lobster, destroying the trolley they ride on. Sword and Blade came with Kawasaki holding a frying pan. Kawasaki believes Kirby can cook the monsters and throws the pan to Kirby. Kirby becomes Cook Kirby. Meta Knight warns them that the monster is made of metal. Kirby tries to cook Heavy Lobster but is easily defeated. Kawasaki is disappointed. Sword Knight fires the bazooka which pushes the monster far away. They escape in another trolley. Kawasaki goes back to the kitchen. The others wait in another room. Heavy Lobster breaks Dedede and Escargoon free. Heavy Lobster breaks into the room where the others are waiting. Kirby comes in front of the monster. Kawasaki comes with ice cubes which Kirby inhales. Kirby becomes Ice Kirby. Kirby freezes Heavy Lobster. Sword then fires the bazooka and destroys Heavy Lobster. Meta Knight calls all of them to the deck. They all see Nightmare's Fortress. Dedede comes in the room and calls Customer Service that the Halberd is closing in. Tiff scolds Dedede that they are going to be attacked and be destroyed. Dedede is in a shock and is ashamed. Meta Knight didn't complain and says to get ready for a huge battle. Before they close in, Sword and Blade tour everyone in the Halberd. Back on deck, everyone prepares. The cannons in Nightmare's Fortress target the Halberd. The Halberd is now very close to the Fortress. The cannons take fire. The USS Americana dodges most shots. Everyone struggles inside, while the engine sparks. Save-Ums star destroys join the battle and bombard the Halberd. The Halberd fires the Combo Cannon at the attacking Save-Ums star destroyers. Unfortunately, more Save-Ums Destroyers came. The Halberd, the USS Americana and many largest Japanese starships activate all cannons to fire. More Save-Ums Destroyers came. The Halberd dives into the ground and activates its force field. The cannons were the only ones that keep firing. The Halberd meets with Destrayers being launched. The Destrayers' lasers had no effect on the Halberd. Then blue lasers destroy the Save-Ums Destroyers. Meta Knight calls with the 10 Destroyers. Retsuko first answers then Fenneko, then Tsunoda, then lastly, Mrs. Jenkins and her class. The Halberd dives into the explosion and dives into a long hallway. When they reach the end, all cannons are facing them. Everyone sees Nightmare in front of them, larger than the Halberd. Kirby looks angrily at him. Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Kayla as Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Sister Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Mimi Rabbit, Pollie Pi, Butterbear, Grace, Cororon, Penguin Triplet 2, and Ashley Evergreen *Ivy as Cassie from Dragon Tales, Blossom, Zowie Polie, Pikachu, Timmy Turner, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Bobblun, Timber the Tiger, Penguin Triplet 3, Kids Program Counselor Kawaii Sugarbunni, Nora and Scorpi *Princess as Princess Daisy, Angelica Pickles, DW Read, Dorris, Babs Bunny, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Helga Pataki, Prissy Thistlethorn, and Candace Flynn *Tween Girl as Buttercup, Tails, Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Ricky Rabbit, Blue the Dog, Pinch Raccoon, Lilly, Jigglypuff, and Kululun *Salli as Fanny Fox and Rachel Rabbit *Tween Girl as Buttercup, Tails, Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Ricky Rabbit, Blue the Dog, Pinch Raccoon, Lilly, Jigglypuff, and Kululun *Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Bubbles, Pipsy the Mouse, Jimmy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Conker the Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Mingle, Kirby, Charles, Binky Bevel, Dil Pickles, Penguin Triplet 1, and Toad *Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Olie Polie, Bobby Bear, Bart Simpson, Brother Bear, Peanut Otter, and Timothy the Raccoon *Emma as Fritz and Betty Badger *Kendra as Arthur Read, Danny Dog (Maple Town), Billy Bevel, Claude, Buster Slydale, and T.T. the Stopwatch *Young Guy as Sonic, Flick Duck, Phineas Flynn, Nick Penguin, TacoComedian, Danny Phantom, Rusty Wildwood and Tentro *Bridget as Bumper the Badger *Dallas as Drumstick the Rooster, Percy Polie, Polo, Water Slide Manager Justin Schick, and Banjo the Bear *David as Tiptup the Turtle, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Moosel, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Mikey Mole, Chicken Little and Kraw *Kidaroo as Ed, Munchy Beaver, Floppy Rabbit, Saphron, Bubblun, Eleroo, Ord, Yoshi, and Rhinokey *Young Guy as Sonic, Flick Duck, Phineas Flynn, Nick Penguin, Entertainer TacoComedian, Danny Phantom, Rusty Wildwood and Tentro *Bridget as Bumper the Badger *Dallas as Drumstick the Rooster, Percy Polie, Polo and Banjo the Bear *David as Tiptup the Turtle, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Moosel, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Mikey Mole, Cruise Director DavidtheAnimationGuy, Executive Chef Coulden Pettit, Chicken Little and Kraw *Kidaroo as Ed, Munchy Beaver, Floppy Rabbit, Saphron, Bubblun, Eleroo, Ord, Yoshi, and Rhinokey *Paul as Bumblelion, Ernest Otter, Steve Burns, Engineer Alex Kimble, Ovide and Captain Blue Mario *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Julie as Minnie Mouse, Princess Peach, Polina Polie, Betty Koala, Kristin Konkle, African Vulture, Penny Pig, Mommy Koala, Porter and Stateroom and Suite Director Skyler Hawkins, Trinity Hayes, and Bootsie Snootie *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Ferb Fletcher, Patrick Star and Justdancingsamuel *Professor as Walter Kangaroo, Wario, Plucky Duck and Squidward Tentacles *Belle as Pamie Penguin, Sandy Cheeks, Mickey Mouse, and Diddy Kong *Dave as Weather *Susan as Edd (Double D) *Steven as Eddy *Joey as Arnold from Hey Arnold! *Alan as Knuckles *Kate as SpongeBob, Wii Fit Trainer, Joey King (Justdancingsamuel's friend), Doc McStuffins, and Mrs. Jenkins *Eric as Luigi, Horsey Kangaroo Transcript *(December 26, 2018) *Horsey Kangaroo: Ha! (X5) At least my brothers and I don't have to pay that phone bill! *Sophie the Otter: We must attack at once! Full speed ahead! *Patty Rabbit: They've broken through! *Bobby Bear: We're losing power! *Fanny Fox: Save-Ums star destroyers heading this way! *Sophie the Otter: Commence fire! *Patty Rabbit: There's too many of them! *Suzie Squirrel: What do we do? *Sophie the Otter: We must try to destroy the Save-Ums mega fortress guarding the Save-Ums Planet! *Sophie the Otter: Shields up! *Sister Bear: Look there! *Peanut Otter: The Save-Ums got thousands of them flying hub caps! *Jelly Otter: Maybe we should turn back while there's still time! *Brother Bear: I agree! There's no way we can win this! *Sophie the Otter: We will not retreat! We must enter the Save-Ums mega fortress and fight to the finish and attack the Save-Ums Planet! *Danny Dog: The ship's gonna wreck! *Roobear Koala: Oh no! Our shields are failing! *Mrs. Jenkins: And we are joining this battle as well! *Sophie the Otter: Mrs. Jenkins and her class! *Timothy: We are able to raid the Save-Ums mega fortress and commandeer many Save-Ums destroyer ships! We'll clear the way for you to fly in the Save-Ums mega fortress so you and our forces can destroy it and attack the Save-Ums Planet! Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:2018 videos Category:Series based on Jewelpet Category:Series based on Maple Town